Darkness Before Light
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Jan and Fredka still hate each other but now they'll have to go behind their Fathers backs and workw ith each other to get Alfred back or they will never see them again. Squeal to Win My Heart. RusAme, GerPru.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia **

* * *

><p>So, the years passed.<p>

"Late, late, late!" Alfred screamed. "I so gonna get it!"

Running out of the white house and racing to his car. Jumping in he zoomed down the highway and nearly lost control but made it to his home. Getting out he made it half way to the house when someone came out and locked it and ran to him.

"What took you so long, mother!"

"Sorry, Fredka, but now's not the time! Hurry, hurry or we'll miss out flight!"

"Da!"

Alfred jumped back into his car and Fredka hopped into the back seat, since he was sonly the human age of ten and wasn't allowed to sit up front and they took off. Alfred ziged and zag his way around cars until they made it to the airport. Packing his car in the same spot as always they scrambled out with only two suit cases each and ran to the building.

Making it to the security check out line Alfred handed the main security guard of was a secret service and they were let through right away and they ran and ran until they made it to their flight gate. Gasping for air he handed the tickets over and both him and Fredka ran into the plane just as they were closing the door.

Slumping in their seats and gasping for air Fredka looked at his Mother. "We made it…"

"Yeah… Geez, either I'm getting slow or I'm pregnant again."

"Really?" Fredka smiled and touched his mother's stomach. "Are you?"

"Nope. Took a test this morning and sorry, kiddo but I ain't having anymore kids for a long time."

Fredka's smile fell. "Why not?"

"After having you and Jan fight the whole time I was carrying you two makes me never want to have a baby form another nation again. But maybe later on down the line I might have another one."

"Da. Okay, Mother, I know you are hungry/ Let's order something."

"Yeah!" Alfred smiled and sat up. "First class always has the good stuff. Let's see, where are the menu's…?"

Fredka pulled out two and handed one to his Mother with a smile. "Here, you are."

"Thanks! Okay, I think… I'll have a hamburger. What about you?"

"Lobster."

* * *

><p>The door slammed opened so hard that the door made the room shake. Groaning he pulled the pillow over his head and tried to hide form the light that was coming in.<p>

"Oh no you don't! It's time to get up and eat! " Said the angry voice. "I let you sleep in an extra half hour but now you need to get up and get ready!"

Flinching he pulled the blankets tighter around him. "I don't wanna…"

"Now! I'm not playing today! You need to get up and get ready! The ceremony is at ten sharp and it's already eight thirty! Did you hear me?"

"Ten more minutes…"

"I'm not kidding, Mutter, get up!" Jan yelled.

Stomping across the room Jan yanked the blanket's off of Gilbert and grabbed the legs and started to pull him off the bed. Yelping Gilbert flipped onto his back as he fall on the ground and yelled more as he was dragged on to the bathroom.

Jan let go and turned don't the shower and closed the shower sheet. "I have your food downstairs when your ready."

Gilbert yawned lazily and rubbed his eyes and Jan unbuttoned his pajama top and took it off and threw it in the hamper.

"You have twenty minutes to shower! I'll be downstairs waiting and don't you make me come back up here."

"Ja, ja, you West clone."

"Twenty minutes!"

Slam the door went.

"And loud as Alfred…" Gilbert yawned and went to take the waiting shower.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting down eating breakfast as he watched Jan pack a lunch. Enjoying the warm meal he was glad that Jan was so independent. Mostly likely form Alfred's side and that he insisted on doing thing son his own.

Only two things that could show that this was America's child was the little cowlick and the loud voice and belief that he could and would do anything. Other then that it was like a second West. Ah, how he long for the days where he could sleep in.

"Are you done, Mutter?"

"Ja."

"Good. I'll be down dressed and ready in about ten minutes and then we'll leave. I packed you a lunch for when you get home and remember Vait and I won't be home until late tonight. Please remember not to spend all that time sleeping."

"Wait, where are you two going to be?" Gilbert asked looking up.

"We have a meeting with the boss after the awards. I left you some soup in the fridge for later. I will back down after I'm dressed and we'll leave. Eat up, Mutter it's good for you."

"Yeah…" Gilbert said putting and putting his elbows on the table.

"Elbows off the table!"

"You can't even see me form up there!"

Jan leaned his head down from the stairs. "But I know how you are."

"Clone West!"

* * *

><p>"And we're running and we're running!" Alfred yelled as they dashed from the airport into the cab. "It's cold!"<p>

"It's always cold here." Fredka said and then took a deep breath slowly before releasing it. "Ah… Russia."

Alfred tightened himself in his jackets. "Still freezing! Tell that guy to take us to Ivan's house."

Fredka told the driver where to go in Russian and hours later they we're at the house. Large and as beautiful as Fredka remembered. Jumping out he stood and took in the blankets of snow. He loved the snow, the feel of it, the smell.

Smiling he looked back at his mother who was hopping around trying to stay warm. It was winter here so it was colder then when they would come in Spring. Hearing a door open he turned and saw his father.

"Papa!"

"Fredka! I have been expecting you too-"

Alfred ran passed them and into the house.

"-an hour ago."

"Mother's cold again. Can I play out here for a while?"

Ivan smiled and hugged his son. "Da. I will… go warm you mother up."

"Da. He likes the fireplaces here."

Ivan smiled again and patted the child on the head before leaving inside.

* * *

><p>Fredka had managed to build an army of snow. Literally. Over tow hundred of them lined up in rows and rows. As the finished the last one he took a step back to look at them. With a glad smile he turned to leave when he saw a car pull up. Two people got out and walked to the house and knocked and went in. this was Germany and his brother.<p>

Tensing he hissed when he saw who stepped out of the car. Glaring as the other noticed him and seemed to hiss as well his eyes narrowing in a similar glare. They had a stand off for a about ten minutes. Fredka wanted to choke him and was about to say something when the blonde spoke.

"Making snowmen, Fredka? Aren't you too old for that?"

"Tch. At lest I did not cling to my mother longer then need be, Jan."

Jan flushed and his hands fisted. "Says, the dyslexic child."

"So says the color blind, child."

"I am not color blind!"

"oh, then why can't you tell green and red are different?"

It was True. Both Jan and Fredka trouble. Jan was some what color blind. Red and green seemed to be the same color to him even it shown side by side and Fredka had dyslexia where words moved and changed and sometimes even floated off the page.

"Red."

"Nazi."

These words were dangerous. Mother Earth help them is their Mother heard these words form their mouths because without a doubt they would be punched like hell. Still glaring they didn't budge until the sun started to come down.

When suddenly they heard what sound like something flying fast in the sky. Looking up they saw a strange plane flying straight towards them. As it got closer a net flew out and they ran as the net caught some of the snowmen. Running in between the snowmen they managed to avoid the nets.

Shouts could barley be heard but Fredka could see his mother and Father running towards them along with Jan's parents as well.

"Fredka! Jan!"

"Mama!"

"Mother! Mutter!"

"Jan!

Another net came flying and it caught Fredka by the foot and started to drag him. Screaming he tried to grip onto anything that was there and he felt something catch his hand pulling him back. Since they weren't human and had more strength then they did he was stopped and held tight to the hand on his as they pulled.

Looking up ha gasped. "Jan!"

"Hold… on…!" Jan struggled out.

Holding on to his twin's hand he tried to hold to it and the tree branch to keep them form being dragged by the small plane. They seemed to know something like this would happen because another plane came out of nowhere and shot out another net. Mouth hanging open Jan watched as the net came straight towards him but then someone jumped in front of him and the net took the other instead of him.

"Mutter!"

"Run, Jan!" Gilbert shouted as he was lifted into the air.

Jan didn't have anymore time to call anything or do anything when the branch snapped and he was being dragged along with Fredka and they yelped when they we're dragged rode. Fredka forced Jan's hand out of his so the other wouldn't be hurt.

"Run, Jan!"

"Fredka-"

A shadow over loomed him and Suddenly he was thrown back but Russia and sent into his birth mother's arms and the oldest nation pulled out a gun and shot Fredka free and caught him.

More gun fire happened as they shot at the plane that had Gilbert in it and Jan ran to his father and took a gun shot at the plane.

A fifth gun sounded and Fredka joined them as they fired at the plane that took his Mutter. As they shot an third plane came out of nowhere and shot a net at Jan but Fredka pushed him out of the way and just before the net could get Fredka, Alfred threw himself over his child and the net caught him too.

"No, mama!" Fredka cried out reaching up only to feel his mother's fingers slip through his for a split moment.

"Alfred!" Ivan yelled out.

"Gilbert!"

The planes lifted higher into the air and left. The twins ran after the planes in the sadest of hopes to somehow get their mothers back. As they rant they called to them but their voices didn't reach the now unconscious nations.

* * *

><p><strong>I made a squeal~! It's bad I know… and I haven't been on here in about two or so weeks… I'm sorry.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of cool air made his mind start to focus more. Then the feeling of being lifted up and carried a short way before being placed on a table? No, a bed… a medical bed. Then he felt himself being strapped down by his hands and feet before being wheeled away.

For a while Alfred didn't feel anything else until he was unstrapped and lifted up and soon he felt his clothes being removed. At first he was going to fight back but then remembered his body seemed to be weak at the moment so he waited.

Warm water washed over him gently. A bath? What kind of kidnapper give you a bath? After he was washed he was lifted up and dried off and a soft shirt was pulled over him and ties to the back. The pants went on the normal way.

Once again placed on the rolling bed he felt himself being wheeled again to another room. Something attacked to his arms followed by the pinch which he knew had to have been an IV without wanting too he let out a soft noise of discomfort.

The movements stopped but soon picked up as Alfred quieted and didn't move. Something placed over his chest and he knew they were checking his heart and vitals. If he was going to find out what was going on then he would have to play a mind game and in this game he hated acting the weak one.

* * *

><p>The United States had gone into a full panic at the missing nation. Of course the public didn't know and neither did the Russian or the Germans. It was kept out of the eye but the report of the embodiment of America missing and the Easter part of Germany was bad. So why was Russia freaking out?<p>

Because Russia and America were married.

Even thought both nations had had different views on their marriage such as the U.S against it and the Federation all for America becoming one with them got a slap in the face. Turned out just because they had gotten married didn't meant they could change their names or even change rules and laws and government in each other's countries. Ivan's boss had been so disappointed.

Still that didn't mean that their nation was okay with the wife going missing. Instead it was causing depression and so they had to help out. All three countries working together to find them. The only two left out was the children and they weren't going to take this being still.

Fredka packed up his bags and threw them into the back of the car. The all black and blacked out windows stood still as he loaded some more things into the car. Once done he locked up his house. The house stood as a reminded that his mama wasn't here with him.

Setting the alarm he went and got into the front seat and closed the door. Turning the car on he told himself this was okay. After all he had been thought to drive in cases of emergency and this seemed like a huge one. Pulling out he left and headed to the borders of Canada.

Meanwhile Jan had been getting his plane read for take off when an agent saw him. "What are you doing?"

"My Mutter and Mother are missing. I'm going to ride around to ease my worried. Has my Father found anything yet?"

"Nein, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Well, then until later."

Taking off Jan smirked when it hit the agent that he was leaving his limit air ways and heading towards Canada. The flight was long but soon he saw the country and radioed in to a number he knew too well.

"There are five roses in a vase. The fifth one is white."

A second later a voice came over the intercom. "Roger that you are clear for landing on deck seventeen."

Landing his plane he saw a black car driving towards the plane. It stopped and lights blinked out a message. Sending one back Jan turned off his plane and got off as Fredka did the same they walked to the little tower that give them permission to enter the country.

A boy their age came out in warm gear and hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Hey, I got you guys a boat and a few things to help you but this is as far as I can go."

"Thanks, Louie," Jan said taking the stuff. "We really needed your help."

"You better do more then that when you two get back because my Mother and Papi are going to be so mad at me when they find out I'm helping ya leave! Okay, you see that path right there? Take it and here are passes to get you cleared out in Cuba, any trouble contacted me. I'll be here in Canada."

"Thank you, Louie," Fredka smiled. "We will call you if anything happens."

"Just remember I have both my phones from Cuba and Canada!" With that the twins took off as Louie set his hands on his hip and looked up in the sky. "Please let my mother find out first or else I'm gonna get a spanking from papi and god that hurts.…"

* * *

><p>Alfred opened his eyes slowly to see glass in front of him. It was a chamber bed? Looked strong. For a second Alfred just opened his eyes. When he turned his head he got dizzy. The heaviness in his body told him they were using drugs to kept him form moving or causing trouble.<p>

Beside him in another cased bed he saw Gilbert still knocked out. Turning back slowly he looked up at the top. He was right then someone should be watching blinking slowly he knew he was going to have to play this game. This wasn't the first time he was captured but what concerned him what that whatever they put into his body wasn't rejected so that meant he was in his own country.

Since Gilbert's body was fine meant either the those who captured them were working for each other or had someone form another country got them on their side. Soon enough a face appeared over the glass to his right.

Looking over slowly Alfred blinked.

"One of them has a woken."

The second in commanded rushed over to the casing and looked down. The human like embodiment of America looked at him weakly. Most likely from all the drugs. Smiling a little he looked at the states. It was clear he was calm. Looking back at him.

"Hello, America. Do you understand me?"

Nodding slowly America held up his hand weakly and made swirling movements.

The man in the white lab coast turned around. "Bring me a pen and a paper! Hold on America they'll be back soon. Are you thirsty?"

The nation shook his head once.

"Hungry?"

America shook his head again and continued to move his hand around like he was holding a pen. Moving it over and over again Alfred started to drift off when something slid into his hand and then he began to write out a short message.

_Who are you_

"I'm Dr. Anderson. I was assigned to look after you. What do you remember?"

_Being kidnapped. _

"I wouldn't say that. We just wanted to… bring you here to ask you some questions."

_Humans have a funny way of saying things. I will answer what you ask if you will get me a blanket._

"Are you cold?"

_Even nations get cold_

"Really? Fascinating. Bring a blanket." He called. "Now then… can you feel pain?"

_Yes_

"Do you hodl feelings? Like love and hate?"

_Yes. Please stop talking… my head hurts badly._

Pausing the doctor look at the states. The being was in pain. "I will get you something for that."

_Thank you_

* * *

><p>"Alright… I'll lower you first."<p>

"Why me? Why not you?" Fredka asked.

"Because your lighter then me."

"Da, I did not pick up mama habit of eating burgers all the time."

"Just get in the harness Fredka!" Jan blushed.

"And I am taller then you~"

"By one freaking inch!"

Laughing Fredka put on the hardness. Once in Jan slowly lowered his twin into the secret passage that lead to a small ship that could dive under water. Unhooking himself Fredka got into it and started it up and took it out of it's hiding place. Leading it up to the surface he hears something land on top of it. Opening the latch Jan jumped in and threw the rope form the harness into corner.

"Alright. I'll drive."

"I want to drive."

"You can't drive." Jan said. "I know how to work this. Just sit down and shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do." Fredka growled. "I know more about driving this them you do."

"You do not!"

Soon they started fighting and hitting each other. Their fights ranged form hitting, biting, kicking and even punching below the belt. after a while they both stopped feeling worn-out. Sitting back to back they breath hard trying to catch their breaths.

"You idiot…" Jan gasped. "Now we're behind schedule.."

It was silently for a little while long when suddenly Jan jumped as Fredka let out a loud wail like something had bitten him.

"What is it!"

The now sobbing twin clutched his head and rocked back and forth in pain. "Their hurting mama!"

* * *

><p><strong>To My Pretty Russian Flower: OMG! …was that a backhanded complement?<strong>

**To queenofchoas: I'm back and lacking inspiration! :D … sorry D:**

**To sabacat: I won't I swear I'm working on it! I have to plan out a battle so.. A little hard I must say :D**

**To Awww: Awww~**

**To XxAngel Of MadnessxX: THANK YOU!**

**To Zoey h: Aw that's sweet**!


End file.
